battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Thompson
The Thompson is a series of American submachine guns designed by John T. Thompson in 1919. The Thompson became infamous during the 1920s-30s. It had a long list of variants, most notably the M1928, M1 and M1A1 variants which were adopted by the United States military in 1938. It was also widely used by British and Canadian units in Europe during World War II. The Thompson fired the .45 ACP cartridge placed in typically 20- to 30-round box magazines. The M1928 onwards models had a rate of fire of around 600-700 rounds per minute. It had an effective range of 50 meters. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, the Thompson is issued to the United States Army, United States Marine Corps, British Army, Canadian Land Force Medic kit. It has a high rate of fire, low damage, medium recoil and low accuracy. Although it has low recoil per shot, its high rate of fire, one of the highest for infantry weapons in the game, can create overwhelming recoil. This, along with its relatively low accuracy, makes the Thompson a horrible choice for long range engagements. However, the previously stated factors are ideal for close quarters, and even medium range if shot in bursts. In Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome, the British Army's Thompson is rather replaced with the Sten. Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the Thompson is issued to the USMC in the Infantry kit. It has low power, low accuracy, a high rate of fire and 30 round magazine. It can kill in around 7 or so rounds, though its mediocre accuracy will require a few more shots to finally kill an enemy. It is essentially a close quarters weapon. Since the iron sights on the Thompson cannot be used, aiming simply closes up and increases accuracy, so it's efficiency deteriorates at longer ranges. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, the Thompson is seen during the beginning of the prologue, Operation Aurora. The player has it in his hands while in the boat, however drops it in the water when ordered to jump out when discovered by the Japanese. It is seen in the hands of Thomas Wyatt's squad mates. It is not available for use by the player. In multiplayer, the WWII M1A1 Thompson is a featured unlock provided with purchase of the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Limited Edition. It can be unlocked by players who bought the standard edition by reaching the online rank of 10. It uses the same weapon model from 1943, it appears to be rusted some areas due to old age and poor weapon care. The weapon can be used with all kits, however it cannot utilize a X4 Rifle Scope or a Red Dot Sight. A slight change from Battlefield 1943 is that the iron sights can now be utilized. It is somewhat effective at short-medium range. Adding magnum ammunition makes the weapon much more useful and allows the player to more easily take out targets at long ranges with burst firing. While it can be quite effective, it is more of a novelty weapon in the eyes of most players, however, Recon players may choose to utilize this weapon, as it allows them to fight close quarters and level up their recon proficiency at the same time. Trivia * In Battlefield 1943, the Thompson is a direct equivalent in stats to the IJN Type 100. *Early on the Thompson appeared to be a Limited Edition-exclusive weapon for Battlefield: Bad Company 2. However, the weapon is available to all players upon being promoted to Rank 10, something disappointing for many players who purchased the Special Edition for it. *The Thompson used to be glitched and kills made with the Thompson wouldn't be tracked. Rather, kills with the M1 Garand would count towards the Thompson's kill count. This has since then been patched. *When the Thompson is reloaded, the user can see the bullet in the chamber is actually ejected, but nothing happens to the ammo count. Gallery File:BF1942_THOMPSON.png|The Thompson in Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII at Peenemünde File:Thompson.jpg|The Thompson in Battlefield 1943 File:M1A1.jpg|The Thompson in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 700px-ThompsonBC2M.JPG|The WWII M1A1 Thompson in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 multiplayer at Port Valdez Videos [[Video:WWII M1A1 Thompson|thumb|350px|left|Gameplay with the WWII M1A1 Thompson in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at -03-0000Panama Canal]] M1A1 Submachine Gun Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Thompson Submachine Gun Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes M1A1 Submachine Gun Category:Submachine Guns